The woman in heels
by szlv777
Summary: Kara goes to a concert with her boyfriend where a woman falls in front of them and things get complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**The woman in heels**

Chapter 1

"Ahh, can't we just go home and eat potstickers?" sighed Kara as she saw the huge crowd in front of the stage. "I didn't think this through when you asked me if I wanted to see Evanescence with you."

"Excuse me? It was you who said that we should go out instead of staying in all the time. Are you being like this because I'm from Daxam? This is racist, Kara Zor-El. Or is this just another thing women can't make their minds up about?" came the hysterical reply from the prince of Daxam, Mon-El.

They were walking side by side towards the crowd but now Kara stopped and she was standing face to face with her boyfriend, both arms on her hips. "Mon-El, listen. I know that you're still new to Earth and that overreacting is like breathing for you but if you don't stop it right now, you know that my glass frame is made of lead. That's all I'm gonna say." said Kara as she locked her arm with her boyfriend's again.

"Alright, I'm sorry babe," replied Mon-El with his head looking at the ground as they continued their way towards the huge crowd.  
The crowd was full of people dressed in all black, with long straightened black hair and heavy makeup. Kara was dressed in a blue sweater with beige pants and Mon-El was just… Mon-El.

"Wow, I didn't know that Evanescence fans still dressed like the members of the Addams family. Wasn't the hype over after Bring Me To Life?" hummed Kara while as she looked around.

They decided not to go too far in the crowd because they didn't want to get lost between all the people. The concert had started but the music wasn't the most interesting thing that grabbed Kara's attention. She noticed a dressed out woman trying to get on her tiptoes to see the stage but based on what Kara was seeing, she didn't succeed no matter how far she sticked her neck out. She was wearing a white dress with matching heels and she had her dark hair in a tight bun. She was seemingly alone but she had to fight a few men's hands off of her shoulder and Kara could see on the woman's face how offended she was by those hands.

"Why would anyone dress out to a concert where everyone else looks like a homeless bat?" asked Kara while still staring at the woman who was too busy with trying to see stage and avoiding men's touches.

"Well, we could say that she's dressed to kill because she really does look like she's about to kill that guy who's blocking her view," said Mon-El while smiling like an idiot at Kara. "You get it? Dressed to kill because she's d-dressed out and-" He started to explain his own joke but when he noticed that Kara couldn't care less, he stopped. "Oh, no? O-ok."

The concert was over and everyone was heading toward the exit. Mon-El took Kara's hand and they were silently walking with the crowd. Kara was really tired so she almost didn't notice that the woman in the white dress was walking in front of her. She had a bag on her shoulder and she was texting on her phone without even looking up. Little did she know that there were some evil moles living in the ground, making mole-hills for reckless people who decide to wear heels for a concert outdoors. It took the woman's right heel five seconds to find the perfect mole-hill and get stuck in it. Suddenly a short, sharp scream could be heard. The woman's ankle looked like a dancing snake and her body fell to the ground in front of Kara.

"Oh my god are you okay?" Kara released her boyfriend's hand and rushed to the woman to see if she was alright. She placed one of her hands on the woman's back and took her hand with the other. "Can you stand up?" asked Kara as she was trying to help the woman get up. "I-I think so," replied the victim of the mole-hill. "This could only happen to me, I come here to live my goth 17-year-old self's dream and end up in the grass in my white dress," she said while looking at the huge green stains on her dress at her knees.

"I'm so sorry that this happened but why did you come in heels? I mean hasn't 17-year-old you taught you that a concert might not be the most ideal destination for someone all dressed up?" asked Kara with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Ah please don't think that I'm stupid," replied the woman while slightly tilting her head with a painful facial expression. "It's just that I had to go to a meeting and didn't have time to go home and change to my dementor costume and paint my nails black."

"I see," said Kara with a smile.

"Oh, I'm Lena by the way. Lena Luthor," said Lena as she shook Kara's hand.

"I'm Kara Danvers and this is my-"

"Boyfriend," Mon-El didn't let her girlfriend finish her sentence. "Hi, I'm Mon-"

"Mik-" corrected him Kara quickly.

"Michael Jackson," finished Kara's words Mon-El.

Lena was just staring at them with the most confused facial expression ever as they were fighting for the last word. "Aaalright Kara and… Michael Jackson. Look, I'm actually in a hurry." She started looking for something in her bag, "but here's a business card, call me and we should meet up sometime, I'm new to National City and I could use some friends," she said with a desperate look on her face. "Since you seemed to care whether I had broken my ankle, I already trust you." Lena looked at Kara with a playful grimace.

Kara blushed and looked down with a smile. "Yeah sure, we should definitely meet up!" she replied while raising her head back up.

"Well, then goodbye, Kara," said Lena with a smile followed by an eyebrow raise. "Michael." Lena gave Mon-El a slow nod, then looked back at Kara.

"Bye," said Kara while looking deeply into the woman's green eyes. A quiet goodbye could be heard from Mon-El too.

Lena turned over and started walking towards the exit again, this time faster, with her arms crossed. Kara was still standing still, following the brunette's footsteps with her eyes without blinking once.

"Karaaa," Mon-El was trying to get attention from Kara because she didn't respond to his previous sentence.

"Hmm? Sorry, did you say something? I was- I was just checking if Lena's heels were fine," said Kara while slightly shaking her head.

"I was asking if you wanted to take a cab or fly me home."

"Ah, cab. I'm tired"

Kara and her boyfriend took a taxi and as they entered Kara's apartment they sat down on the couch. Kara put her legs over Mon-El's lap and put her head on his shoulder. They were silently cuddling for a few minutes but then Kara raised her head.

"Did you find Lena attractive? I mean I'm just curious about what someone who's attracted to women would find sexy. Because she's pretty you know, from a straight girl's view," said Kara with her forehead wrinkled.

"Hmm, I don't know. She was pretty, but seeing her heel get stuck in a mole-hill isn't the sexiest way to meet someone."

"I don't know, it's just that I felt some kind of connection with her, like I think we would get along pretty well. We should invite her over for dinner. I'll call her tomorrow," said Kara as she stood up from the couch.  
"Do you have the business card she gave you?" asked Mon-El.

"Yes, here it is," said Kara while taking a small card out of her pocket. "Lena Luthor, CEO at-" she started reading the card to her boyfriend. "…L-wig. What? She has a wig shop? Her e-mail is luthorwig ," she looked at her boyfriend with a confused look on her face.

"Maybe she's bald. Or based on the tight bun she had tonight…soon she will be," giggled Mon-El.

"Hey, stop it. I'm sure her company is very successful. I mean did you see her outfit?"

"I was just kidding Kara, you'll call her tomorrow and we'll invite her over. But now let's go to sleep," Mon-El stood up and gave Kara a kiss on her forehead.  
Kara put the silver card on the table and followed her boyfriend to the bedroom.


	2. frozen oxygen

"Good morning Kara," said Mon-El as he leaned in to kiss his girlfriend who had just woken up next to him. "Ew, no, go brush your teeth first, your breath smells like the potstickers I found once in the corner. And they had been there for weeks," pulled her face away Kara. "Hey, don't be mean, you know that Daxamites have dental problems." came the response from the prince. "Yeah, I've noticed." said Kara while sitting up.

Kara got out of the bed and went to the kitchen. She made herself ham and eggs while her boyfriend prepared his vegan, 100% gluten free, organic water. They sat down to the table and started eating.

"Why don't you eat normal food? I mean it's nice that you care about animals and stuff but don't you think that you should start your 'becoming a valuable member of the society' project by showing some respect towards women and minorities first?"

"But… I saw it on TV-" attempted Mon-El to defend himself.

Kara took a deep breath and didn't wait for her boyfriend to finish his sentence. "No, Mon-El, you can't just make excuses up all the time. I'm Supergirl but even I know that doing something for the world doesn't only include fighting villains and stopping crimes. There are issues that many people face daily which aren't burglaries, robberies or vandalism. You must respect minorities even if you're not part of any as a straight white male. Many people are dealing with discrimination because of their gender, religion, sexuality or the color of their skin. And you objectifying women and making racist jokes doesn't help them at all," said Kara while looking at Mon-El. She wasn't famous for her rants and Mon-El drinking water was the least problematic thing he's done since landing on Earth but there were so many things that bothered Kara and she decided not to say a word about but she just couldn't hold all these in any longer.

Mon-El was shocked. He was staring at Kara with his mouth open and he hasn't blinked since his girlfriend opened her mouth. He was a prince, he was used to getting away with everything he said or did but this is what finally made him realize that he isn't on Daxam anymore.

"Kara, I-I'm so sorry. You're right. I'll try to change and I will respect everyone just give me some time," begged Mon-El.

"You should've noticed this by yourself already but never mind. I don't want to fight I've just had enough of you always doing the exact opposite of what you're supposed to," said Kara while standing up.

She put her plate into the dishwasher and clapped her hands. "Anyway, I'm gonna call Lena now and invite her over for dinner. Is it okay if I say 7pm?" asked Kara.

"It's fine," replied Mon-El.

Kara walked to the table and took the small silver card with Lena's number on. She dialed the number and waited for the woman to answer the phone.

"Who is it again?" asked an annoyed voice.

"Um, hey Lena, it's Kara Danvers, bad timing?" asked Kara with surprise in her voice.

"Oh, Kara I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. Journalists have been stalking me all morning and I thought it was one of them again. How can I help?" asked a much lighter voice.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I am a reporter," said Kara.

"Really? Sorry, I'll have to hang up then," responded Lena with a playful voice.

Kara was smiling the whole time but then her face suddenly froze. She heard a beep. Lena really did hang up. 'What? I thought she was teasing me,' thought Kara while staring at her phone screen.

Suddenly the number she had dialed before appeared on the screen and she answered it.

"Oh my god Kara, I'm so sorry I was just kidding but I accidentally hung up with my face. I feel bad for making you think that I'd actually do that for fifteen seconds," started Lena desperately.

Kara sighed with relief then let out a soft laugh. "It's okay Lena, don't worry. I have to admit that you scared me for a second though. But you can make up for it if you have dinner with us tonight, that's actually why I called you in the first place," said Kara.

"Yeah, sure I'd love that. Where and when?"

"Around 7pm? In my apartment, I'll text you my address," replied Kara.

"7pm is perfect. I'll see you there."

"Bye," said Kara softly.

"Bye," came the reply from Lena with the same soft voice.

Kara was smiling after she hung up. She saved Lena's number and texted her the address. She told her boyfriend the news, then they discussed what they'd cook for dinner. They decided to go with spaghetti and frozen oxygen for Mon-El.

They didn't even notice how fast the time passed but it was already 6:55pm. Kara was dressed in a light blue dress with her hair in a ponytail, Mon-El was in a checked shirt and jeans.

"How do I look?" asked Kara after she did a spin in her dress.

"You look beautiful," replied Mon-El and he kissed her girlfriend.

Their kiss was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door. Kara pulled her head away and headed towards the door. She took one last look in the mirror next to the door to check if her hair was looking good, then she opened the door.

Lena was standing in front of the door, playing with her hands. She was wearing a red blouse and a black skirt with her hair let down. She looked warmer and less strict than the first time they met.

"Lena," said Kara a huge smile on her face.

"Kara, hi," Lena leaned in to welcome Kara with a kiss on her cheek. "I got you a little something," said Lena while giving a wine to Kara.

"Wow, thank you so much Lena." She wasn't a wine specialist but she was able to tell that the wine cost more that her monthly salary.

Lena stepped in and Mon-El came closer. "Michael," she shook his hand. "Hey," responded Mon-El.

"Thank you for inviting me, I suddenly feel less lonely," said Lena while looking at the couple.

"Aaah," Kara started laughing nervously.

"Well, let's hope that our food will not make you never wanna see us again," said Mon-El with a smile while they were sitting down around the table.

"Oh trust me, nothing can be worse than my attempt to cook. Once I dropped an egg on the floor and I started crying because I saw it as a metaphor of my life when it hit the ground and crushed," shared her moving story Lena.

Kara and Mon-El were staring at her silently because they didn't know how to react to what Lena just said which made Lena start laughing nervously.

"So, umm, Michael, what are you having for dinner? I don't think I've ever seen anything like that before," attempted Lena to change the topic while staring at Mon-El's plate.

"This is frozen oxygen," said Mon-El proudly.

"W-why would you eat that?" asked Lena with a really confused face.

"He only eats things that can be found in the periodic table," replied Kara as she rolled her eyes, then looked at Lena.

"Anyway, I've seen on the card that you have a company called L-wig?" started Kara. "Tell me, is it what we think it is? You make wigs?"

"Ooh," Lena laughed and pushed her back against the chair. "Look, I know that it must sound weird at first because if you ask a kid what they wanna be when they grow up, it's pretty unlikely that they'd answer 'I wanna be the CEO of a company that makes wigs!' but I kinda have a family story about L-wig."

"Do tell," said Kara with a flirty voice.

Lena blushed, then started her story. "Well, I was adopted when I was four,"

"Wait, you're adopted?" asked Kara.

"She said with surprise in her voice for some reason," narrated Lena.

"Oh sorry it's just that I was also adopted and I've never met anyone like me before."

"Oh my god, we might be sisters, do you have eleven toes too?" asked Lena with excitement.

"Yes I do oh my god I can't believe that I've found my long lost sister," Kara leaned closer to Lena with sparks in her eyes.

Mon-El was silently staring at them, he was in complete shock. The girls suddenly burst out laughing and they looked at him with their hands locked on the table.

"We were kidding Michael, don't worry," laughed Lena.

"Anyway, sorry Lena, continue your story," said Kara while putting her hand on Lena's and leaning towards her for a second.

"Okay, so. I have a brother, Lex. When he was like ten, he threw a tantrum because his mother didn't want to buy him the newest Superman action figure. He got so mad that he started ripping his own hair out. It became a habit of his and soon he snatched himself bald. And even though it's his fault that he went bald, maybe it would've happened naturally too since our father was also bald. Oh yes, fun fact, my step-father turned out to be my biological one, so I'm a little afraid of losing my hair. Some people are just bald, there's nothing you can do about it. But you can learn to prepare yourself. That's why I founded L-wig," told her speech Lena.

"Wow, that's actually really interesting," reacted Kara.

"Now tell me about yourselves, I already know that Kara's a reporter but what about you, Michael?"

"Well, I'm unemployed at the moment," replied Mon-El awkwardly, taking a bite from his frozen oxygen.

"Oh, I see," replied Lena. "And how long have you been together?"

Kara looked at Mon-El, then back to Lena. "It's actually pretty fresh, we've only known each other for two months but he just wouldn't leave me alone so we started dating two weeks ago."

"I have to be honest, when I first saw you guys, I thought you were cousins," laughed Lena.

"Yeah, we get that a lot," said Mon-El.

"What about you, Lena? Are you seeing anyone?" asked Kara.

"I went through a pretty hard breakup just before I came to National City. You know, I wanted to go but she wanted to stay, so we didn't really work out."

"She…? So… Oh!" started stuttering Kara.

"Yeah, I… I'm into girls," replied Lena.

The second she said that, Mon-El choked on his frozen oxygen and started coughing.

"Oh my god are you okay?" asked Lena.

"Yeah, yes, I, I just choked on my oxygen," replied Mon-El.

He saw that everyone's finished their dinner, so he offered to wash the dishes. Kara wanted to show Lena the roof, so she told her to follow her.

"Be careful on the stairs, I don't want your ankle to get hurt again," Kara warned Lena.

Lena just laughed and shook her head.

They got to the roof. It was dark but you could see the city lights and the stars. It was pretty windy so they crossed their arms in front of themselves. Lena could hear that Kara was shivering, so she rubbed her upper arm with her hand in order to make her feel a little warmer. She also gave her this typical "Lena smile" with her mouth closed while looking into Kara's eyes.

"When did you realize? That you were into girls?" asked Kara.

"I kinda always knew. I mean if I think back, there have always been women that I found super pretty," said Lena. "Like, how can you not find women absolutely gorgeous?" she laughed. "And in addition, they're just way more fun to spend time with than men."

"Yeah, that's true," Kara let out a nervous laugh.

Lena was looking into Kara's eyes, she bit her lip, then stepped closer. Kara bowed her head down. The brunette was so close that Kara could feel the scent of her expensive perfume and the warmth of her body. She made Kara blush even more and she knew exactly what she was doing, and she did on purpose. "Have you never thought about what it'd be like to be with a woman?" she asked while trying to find the blonde's eyes but Kara was desperately avoiding eye-contact.

"Um, me? No, never, I-I like guys, I like Mo-Michael," stuttered Kara.

Lena could feel Kara's breaths getting heavier and faster but she didn't want to provoke her for any longer.

"Alright Kara," said Lena and she took a step back.

"I think we should go back," suggested Kara nervously.

"I agree."

They went back to the apartment where Mon-El was already on the couch, watching TV.

"I-I think I should go now, thanks again for inviting me over," said Lena while looking at the couple.

"Thank you for coming," replied Kara with a smile.

"I hope this isn't the last time we met," said Mon-El.

"It won't be," Lena smiled at Mon-El, then she looked at Kara.

"I'm glad that I got to know you a little better," she told Kara while leaning in to kiss her cheeks just like when she arrived but this time she did it slower and Kara was frozen. When she pulled away, she smiled and said a quiet "Bye".

She looked at Mon-El one last time, then she walked out the door.


	3. dog

Kara was pushing her shopping cart while squeezing her phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Oh my god Mon-El, I can't believe you shat yourself again," she said quietly.

"It's not my fault, you know that I can't hold it back because of the frozen oxygen."

"Well, maybe if you would eat normal food this wouldn't happen every second day."

"Kara please don't start it, just buy me diapers, okay?"

"Ah, okay, of course I will," said Kara with an annoyed voice, then hung up.

She rolled her eyes, then headed towards the aisle where the diapers were. She took two packs of them off of the shelf, then rushed towards the cash register. At the end of the aisle she suddenly took a sharp turn then heard a scream and her shopping cart hit her in the stomach. The scream was followed by a familiar face turning around and looking at Kara in complete shock.

"Lena," Kara opened her eyes and mouth wide while searching for words. "I-I'm so sorry, I can't believe I've already witnessed you almost breaking you ankle and now I'm the one hurting it," said Kara desperately as she rushed to Lena, wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her.

"Oh Kara, don't worry, it's okay, it didn't hurt," said Lena while trying to break free from Kara's tight squeeze.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kara let go of Lena and looked into her eyes.

"Yes, if I could survive a mole-hill, what makes you think that a shopping cart could cause any harm in me?" said Lena while wrinkling her nose playfully and smiling.

Kara blushed and started fidgeting with her fingers. Lena took a deep breath and silently checked Kara out from head to toe.

"Oh, by the way," said Lena suddenly. "I was planning to call you and ask if you wanted to meet up because we haven't talked since the dinner and I miss my only friend in National City." Her voice was soft and deeper than usual. "Would you have lunch with me on Saturday? I know a place."

"Yeah sure," Kara nodded with a smile.

"Alright, I will call you later then." Lena stepped closer to hug Kara but she noticed the diapers in her shopping cart.

"A-are those diapers? Who are they for?" she asked with her forehead wrinkled.

Kara wasn't prepared for this question and started panicking. She couldn't say that her boyfriend shat himself, she had to come up with something smarter.

"Um, those? Yeah, um we just, we got a dog yesterday and he can't hold his… things back yet," explained Kara.

"Oh, a puppy? That's sweet. I have two cats but fortunately they don't need diapers."

"Yeah I kinda wish I went with cats too. But hopefully he'll get his shit together soon, like… literally," said Kara.

Lena laughed, then hugged the blonde. "Alright, I have to go now but I'll call you later, bye."

"Bye," Kara smiled as Lena turned around. She took a deep breath, then continued her way towards the cash register.

When she got home, her boyfriend was already waiting for her half naked, with a plastic bag in his hands. He rushed to Kara, opened the package of the diapers and put one on.

"Thank you, you saved my life," said Mon-El as he kissed Kara.

Kara wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's waist and shook her head. "I can't believe I'm stuck with a grown ass infant. Oh, by the way, I met Lena at the store and I accidentally told her that we got a dog because she asked who the diapers were for and I panicked."

"And what are we gonna tell her if she comes over?"

"I'm having lunch with her on Saturday, I'll come up with something till then."

Kara took her boyfriend's hand and led him to the couch. They sat down and turned the TV on. Mon-El took a teddy bear that was next to him and played that the toy was giving kisses to Kara, then he kissed her for real. Kara smiled, then Mon-El pulled her closer. When he leaned in for a second kiss, someone knocked on the door.

"Who the hell is that," said Kara while lifting her glasses to look through the door.

Lena was standing behind the door, checking her hair in her phone screen's reflection. Kara suddenly froze. _The dog. That she doesn't have. Mon-El. In a diaper. With an erected dick._ Kara jumped up and looked at Mon-El.

"It's Lena, go, hide behind the couch. Quickly."

Kara ran to the door when she made sure Mon-El wasn't showing. She took a deep breath, then forced a huge smile on her face and opened the door.

"Lena, hey, come on in," she welcomed the brunette. "What brings you here?"

"Hey, I'm sorry for just dropping in on you but I got you something and couldn't wait till Saturday to give it to you," said Lena while fishing in her bag without taking her eyes off Kara.

"You got me something?" asked Kara with surprise.

Lena smiled, then suddenly pulled something out of her bag.

Kara froze. Her smile disappeared and she was awkwardly staring at Lena.

"A… vibrator?" she asked confusedly.

"Wha-" Lena looked at the object in her right hand. "OH MY GOD NO I DIDN'T MEAN TO GRAB THIS KARA CLOSE YOUR EYES I'M SO SORRY."

Kara covered her eyes with her hands suddenly. "It's okay Lena," she said with a shaky voice,

Lena's whole face turned red and she put the vibrator back into her bag quickly and grabbed what she was actually looking for.

Mon-El was hiding behind the couch during this whole time and had no idea what the hell was going on but neither did the girls.

Lena pulled something else put of her bag this time. It was a metal bone.

"I-I got this for your puppy," she said with still red cheeks.

Kara lowered her hands and looked at the metal thing.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's a smart bone. It's the best dog toy in the market."

"Oh, thank you Lena but you really shouldn't have."

"It's nothing, really," replied Lena. "So, where's the doggie?"

"Um," Kara started but then all of a sudden she heard a bark and saw something furry flying out of the window.

"OH MY GOD," Lena screamed up hysterically.

Kara was looking at the window with her eyes wide open, she had no idea what just happened.

"YO-YOUR DOG JUST JUMPED OUT OF THE WINDOW," Lena screamed in complete shock.

Kara ran to the window behind the couch. When she got there she slapped her forehead with her forehead. She completely forgot about Mon-El and the teddy bear.

Lena followed Kara worriedly and when she got there she was even more confused than before by the sight of Mon-El sitting on the floor in a diaper.

"Michael?" Lena wrinkled her forehead. "Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" She looked at Kara, then back to Mon-El.

The Daxamite wasn't expecting Lena to see him and he couldn't say a word.

Kara looked at Lena and sighed. "Okay Lena, look. Long story short, we never had a dog and Michael shits himself daily."

"I get the shitting part, but what the hell was flying out the window then?" she asked while pointing at the window.

"My childhood," replied Kara.

Lena didn't understand her and Kara could read it on her face.

"The teddy bear I got for my fourth birthday," explained Kara.

"And I thought my family was crazy, but you two," Lena laughed awkwardly.

"I'm sorry for lying, but just look at him," Kara pointed at Mon-El. "I didn't want to embarrass him since he usually does it for himself."

"I-I think I'll just go now," said Mon-El while grabbing a pillow to cover his diaper and walking into the bedroom.

Kara and Lena were now alone, standing in front of each other.

"I hope we can just forget about this," said Kara with an awkward smile.

"Gosh, I hope so. Especially about the first part."

"Don't worry, everyone has something pink in their purse at some point," Kara gave Lena a playful smile.

Lena's cheeks turned red again and she shook her head.

"I think it's time for me to go," she said finally. "See you on Saturday then?"

"On Saturday," Kara smiled. "Bye."

"Bye."


End file.
